


Cold Nights

by madtin444



Series: Warmth [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtin444/pseuds/madtin444
Summary: Negan always knows where to go after a cold, long day.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Warmth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042332
Kudos: 16





	Cold Nights

It's was pitch dark outside by the time the Saviors finally made it back to the Sanctuary. A trip that should have only taken the afternoon ended up lasting well into the night. It was just one thing after the other. First it was a herd that couldn't just be run over. Then it started to snow causing one of the trucks to spin off the road taking over an hour just to get everyone safe and all the supplies reallocated. And finally it was the fact that everyone seemed to be sharing one brain between each other leading to the head of the line to take a wrong turn that ended up with a two hour detour. 

Safe to say Negan was not very happy when the final truck pulled past the gate. Everyone was falling out of the trucks into the frigid air shivering, the long day showing on their worn faces.

"Okay you sorry sacks of shit, get to fucking sleep. There were way to many fucking problems today and that will not stand. If this happens again you won't ever fucking have to worry about being tired again." And with that, Negan stalked off to his room with Lucille clenched tightly in his grip.

Of course the inside of the Sanctuary was none the warmer than the outside. It possibly was even colder due to being made of metal and cement. And although a few shivers made their way down Negan's spine, his grip on Lucille had loosened the closer he got to his room.

He slowly opened the door to his room gently closing the door as to not wake her. He stood by the door for a little while so his eyes could get adjusted to the dark so he wouldn't have to use any light and risk waking her up. He quietly made his way over to the couch where he placed Lucille covering her with his jacket; he couldn't let her get cold.

He stripped off his pants and softly padded over to his side of the bed. He stood there looking at Y/N as she slept. Such a peaceful face he thought as a small smile grew on his face. He lifted the covers and tucked himself in facing Y/N, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest. 

He felt her snuggle into him a sleepy smile visible on her face. Even asleep she was always happy to be in his warm embrace. Negan smiled to himself thinking how lucky he was to be able to return to a nice bed kept warm by his girl. He kissed the top of her head before snuggling into her and letting himself join her in sleep.


End file.
